Coyote Moon
by Sweet Sere
Summary: *ch.4up*fixed the chapter...real chapter 4 up now!!!!.....Usagi & 3 inners &1 outer go to New York and start working at this club, though they really don't have to with Usagi's side job.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me if it's good, please. Oh yeah! This will be a Herro/Usagi, Hotaru/Duo, Rei/Wufei, Minako/Quarte, & Makoto/Trowa pairing. It will pretty much focus around Heero/Usagi though. Personalities are the same, no gundams, but the boys are trained assassins. There are Senshi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To bad Ami couldn't join us, but I hope she will become a doctor like she has always wanted to." Said Hotaru. All but one of the inners and 3 of the outer senshi were on a plane to New York to start a new life. Hotaru, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi were on the plane. "Girls, from today on, we are going to live in New York City!" yelled Makoto. "Shhh!" ppl on the plane yelled at her. Makoto blushed. "Usa? Are you ok?" asked Minako. The girls all turned to look her in the face. They were scared of her for the first in their lives. Usagi's face was emotionless, her eyes were hidden from the out-side world. None of them had ever seen her like this, but then they thought back to the day earlier.  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
" Girls I have something to tell you." Said a very sad Usagi. As soon as they turned their attention to her she continued. "First, Mamoru was cheating on my and today he broke up with me. Second…" she continued before the girls could say something else. "I'm moving to New York and your welcome to come with me. Finialy, I'm a trained assassin." This info. Was received and returned by form of a shout. "WHAT! HOW!" Everyone yelled at once. Once everyone clamed down I spoke up again. "I'm not the Usagi you know. I am the real Usagi. My ditzeness, and all my other problems where all an act. At the age of three a guy be the name of Dr.J found me in the streets barely alive. I was found wondering the streets of New York. Dr.J took me in and trained me, along with a boy a year older then me. He trained us to be top-notch assassins. After about ten years of training I was the best of the best, and I slowly realized that I was developing feelings for him, but I never showed it because of the mask I was to wear 24/7. That emotionless mask that I always wore. At least that was before Setsuna came and took me hear telling me how I should act. Then I was placed with my new family, The Tuskinos. A year later I met Luna and all this started to happen. So now I'm going back to take up my role as a best of the best assassin." To say, that the girls were shocked would be the under statement of the year. Ami cleared her throught. "I, too, have announcement. I am going to Germany to become a doctor." All the girls cheered except for Usagi, who just clapped. "Usa, can I come with you? Not to be an assassin or anything, but to be your friend and adoptive daughter?" asked Hotaru. "Of course you can Hotaru!" said Usagi to the 15- year-old girl. "Me too?" asked Rei. "Don't forget me!" added Minako. "And me!" said Makoto. "Of course!" Exclaimed Usagi. "We would but me and Michi will stay here incase." Said Haruka. "Okay." So the girls left to go pack.  
  
***End Flash-back***  
  
"Hnn" was the answer the got from Usagi. They sighed. Might as well get used to it the girls all thought. They all settled into there seats. About 2 hours later, the driver announced that the would soon be landing and to please buckle their seatbelts. As soon as the girls got off the plane, Usagi was given a hug by an old guy. "Usagi! How have you been? Heero's been around the area lately. I'll e-mail you later about a new mission. OK?" Asked the old man. "Fine Dr.J." was all she said, and then she turned to go get her bag. The girls followed. "Usagi? Why do you only have 1 Small bag? I know that your outfits and acesseries couldn't fit in there!" asked Minako. "New Wardrobe. Pink, and bright colors Suck ass." Was her reply. The girls where shocked. Not only had she cursed, she hadn't even flinched when she said it like all the other times she did. Oh well. Usagi signaled for a taxi. The girls climbed in and went to there house that had been built for them only. As soon as the taxi driver was paid, he zoomed out of the. " Stupid jack-ass" Usagi mumbled. As they walked into the house they were amazed at what they saw.  
  
#*#*##*#**************************###########*************##############  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it and I will accept flames and suggestions. I'll get another chapter out if people like it or if I get 5 reviews.  
  
See ya! -Sweet Sere 


	2. old friends?

Wow! I can't believe a lot of people liked it!! Thank you so muck for reviewing! I will try to get out at least 2 chapters a week. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get out more. Who knows? Anyway, once again, couples are h/u, r/w, m/q, m/t, & h/d!  
  
5000girl: ok. Good question. First, the house was Setsuna's gift to them. You know that she can mess with time so let's just say she wanted to do something for her hime, and she got bored. Ok? Next, Usagi knew he had been cheating on her for a while but Setsuna said to leave him alone for the time being. I'll go more into how Usagi finds out in later chapters, and why Setsuna tells her to keep her mouth closed for a while.  
  
Ages:  
  
Usagi/Rei/Minako/Makoto- 18  
  
Hotaru- 15  
  
Heero/Quatre/Trowa/Wufei- 19  
  
Duo –17 (young I know but think about it. A 15-year-old girl probably wouldn't go out with a 19-year-old boy. And besides, it's my fic!)  
  
Ok, now to the story. I'll try to make this a longer chapter, but remember that I'm only 12 and my imagination can only go so far! Alright, here we go again!!  
  
  
  
The house was big and beautiful! It had a crystal chandelier hanging over their head. "Come on" Was the only thing Usagi said to get them to follow her. They walked up stairs, down hallways, turning in every direction the girls could think of. First they stopped at a door. She opened it and Minako gasped. It was decorated in different colors of orange, with Venus symbols on the walls and orange comforter. All her furniture was done it a light mahghony with hearts carved into the sides. She walked in and shut the door as the girls walked away. Then she opened the door next to Minako's. It was exactly like Minakos' but with different shades of red, mars' symbol, and flames carved into the dark mahogany table. The door across from Rei's was Makoto's. It was the same as the other rooms except it was different shades of green and pink, with Jupiter symbols and lighting bolts/roses carved into the wood. Hotaru's room was across from Minako's and it was decorated in only one shade of dark purple with light purple Saturn Symbols, and a scythe and her silence glaive carved in the wood. Usagi's room was next to Hotaru's. It was done in Black with silver crescent moons and stars (a/n: original I know!) In the wood was carved an 8 pointed star and crescent moons.  
  
About 10 minutes later, all the girls came out of their room. They turned to Usagi and Minako asked, "Usa, can we go shopping now?" "Fine"  
  
They followed Usagi down the halls until they reached the hall they started in. Usagi grabbed a credit card. Then they left. "What about a car? How will we get there?" asked Makoto. "In the garage stupid." Replied Usagi. Once again they followed Usagi down into the yard. They stopped at a door. Usagi opened it and walked in with the girls following. Usagi went to the side and grabbed a helmet and 2 sets of keys. She threw one set to Rei and kept the other one. She pointed of to the car that was black convertible with a Dark purple cross on the front and a bright red rose in the middle of cross. All the girls climbed in the car except for Usagi. "Are you coming Usa?" asked Hotaru. They all looked in the direction of a motorcycle, when the engine came to life. It was just plain black with purple flames on the sides; all together it gave the bike a dark and scary look. "Follow me" said Usagi. She zoomed out of the garage as if she was being chased. The girls followed. About 10 minutes later they were parked in front of the mall. The girls went in and helped Usagi get what she needed. About 3 hours later they walked out.  
  
"Come on. We have to go get this job. I saw an ad in the paper about it. Hotaru, you can't do what we do but you can work at the counter alright?" said Usagi. "Okay mama!" replied the over cheery girl. They got back on the car/moto. And again, followed Usagi. They ended up at this bar called, 'Coyote Moon.' "Yo! Is anyone down there?" Usagi yelled down the cellar steps. "Yeah, but who are you and what do you want?" yelled a female voice. "We're here for the job offering." Usagi yelled back. "Oh. Grab a pack and come on down." "Thanks!"  
  
Usagi grabbed three packs while the girls struggled with one. Usagi was holding Hotaru's Pack since she was to young. They walked down the stairs. "Where do you want them?" asked Minako. "Anywhere is fine." Said the girl who was in a slight daze from Usagi holding 3 packs when even she can hold 2. "So you want to work here right? Well first off the blacked haired one is to young for what I wanted unless she wants to wait. The rest of you will do fine Come by tonight around 10:00. Wear revealing! By the way, my names Candy." Said Candy. So the girls left to get ready.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Mean while, across the town was another big mansion. A very, Noisy, mansion. "Duo, come back here right now!!" yelled Wufei. "Why? So you can chop off my braid?" Duo yelled back. "YES! NOW DIE DUO!!" "STOP," yelled a pissed off Quatre. "What did he do this time Wufei?" "He painted my room pink! PINK! Can you believe that braided baka!" said Wufei having cooled down. After everyone calmed down, an HOUR later, Duo spoke up, "How about we go to that new club across town, ummm, oh yeah! The 'Coyote Moon' it's supposed to be a dance club."(yeah, but what kind? Duo knows but he's not telling. Bad Duo, Bad.) "That sounds like a great idea!" said Quatre. Trowa nodded his agreement. Seeing that the other 2 weren't going to come, Duo turned on the annoying wails. "PLEASE COME WITH US!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!" That continued until they both finally said yes. So around 10:00p.m. they left the house.  
  
*************************************  
  
Back with the girls at 9:30p.m. "Girls are you ready yet? Yelled a annoyed Usagi. "Yeah" the girls yelled back. (I'll explain outfits in a few.) They all piled into the car except for Usagi. They arrived a little before 10:00p.m. They went inside and found Candy. "OH! Your early!" said Candy. "Well go behind the counter and I'll introduce you in a minute." The girls went behind the bar. "Hey Usa, what do we do for this job?" asked a curious Minako. "We dirty dance on the bar." Was her reply. The girls were shocked. Candy came behind the counter and grabbed the microphone. "Hey ppl! Be quiet! I want to introduce you to our 4 dancers, and new waitress. First this is the leader of their group." In walked the guys. "What's going on?" Duo asked one of the guys that was right there. "Candy is introducing her new bar dirty dancers, and a new waitress." The boys all glared at Duo when they heard where they were. Candy continued, "She goes by Death Sere, she is an assassin looking for some dangerous fun tonight!" Usagi glared at her when she heard how she was announced but then realized that it was just part of the act. After getting a little push from Candy, she got on the bar and started dirty dancing. Heero almost had a heart attack when he saw her. 'What the fuck is she doing here? I haven't seen her since I was 14!' Heero thought. He pushed his way to the front with 4 curious boys following. "Next, is her second in command, Dark Love. Then is Dark Fire. Followed by Dark Lightning. And our new waitress, Death Sere's daughter, Dark Death." Heero stopped dead in his tracks but then continued. By that time all the girls were dirty dancing with the exception of Minako who was blushing like crazy. Usagi walked over to her and whispered, "Dance Minako" "I'm to nervous" Replied Minako. Usagi rolled her eyes and got in front of her and started dancing with the confused Minako. "Pretend I'm a boy you're dirty dancing with. Ok?" asked Usagi. "Ok." So they danced together, driving the crowd crazy. Hotaru was doing fine.  
  
For the next 5 hours the girls danced trading off partners. Finally everyone left, but there was still 5 boys there. "Heero" Usagi whispered as she looked into his beautiful, confused eyes, that also held a hurt in them. She realized he must have heard that Hotaru was her daughter. Smirking, she jumped down behind the bar and walked toward Hotaru. She whispered her idea into Hotaru's ear. Hotaru nodded and jumped over the counter and slowly, acting as if she was shy, crept over to Heero. "Hi." She said using her best, I'm a little kid and I'm really shy voice. "I was wondering if you could be my adoptive father! Then I'll have an adopted mother and father and I'll have a whole family!" She said to him with her voice filled with sweetness. Usagi walked over to them, and turned to Heero. "I'm sorry about her now say your sorry Hotaru for being such a blunt bitch." Usagi and Hotaru plus the others girls started giggling. The boys looked confused. 'What's she trying to pull' Heero thought. "Hi I'm Usagi!" she said to him walking behind him and putting her hands around his waist and rested her head on his back. "Usagi you might not want to do that unless you want to end up dead." Duo said warningly. He did not except what happened next to happen. Neither did everyone else.  
  
That's it. Sorry if it's still short. It is longer than last chapter though. Please review with suggestions,or flames or any other comments. 


	3. UH-OH!!!!

Hey ppl! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I new what was going to happen but I couldn't think of how to word it. I forgot the disclaimer in the first 2 chapters, so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing. This disclaimer is the only one I will right for this story.  
  
I came across a intresting question… What made Heero think that Hotaru was Usagi's daughter? Well he really didn't relize how old he is. I mean really, if you heard that your boy/girl friend had a daughter when you were still in love with that person, do you think you would have noticed the different in age? See my point? If you don't e-mail me at:  
  
poohbear9289@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
If you don't remember what happened that reread the last chapter. Let's get started!  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Heero turned in her embrace and when he was totally facing her, she rested her head on his chest. Near by the boys were ready to protect this crazy girl from Heero. To every ones surprise he hugged her and whispered, "I missed you Usa-chan." No one but her heard it.  
  
"I missed you too, but I'm starting to get impatient. Can you start kissing me yet?" Usagi whispered just as quietly.  
  
Every one was startled when he started to chuckle, expecially the boys. Then he lend down and slowly at first and, almost hesitantly, kissed her. Soon the kiss got more heated and passionite. They forgot who was around them and where they were, until some one whistled, or to be more precise, a certant braided-baka. They slowly parted and stared with a dazed expression on their faces.  
  
"Wow! Go Hee-man! Who knew you had it in you!" yelled Duo.  
  
All the girls and boys(not including Usagi and Heero who were glaring at him and pointing a gun at him.)whacked him upside the head giving him a major headache.  
  
"Ow." He muttered. Then squeked and ran out of the room.  
  
"Girls, the guys are staying with us at our mansion tonight. Got it?" Usagi said coldly.  
  
"Yes Usa." The boys and girls said together. So they left, Usagi and Heero on their own motocycles, and The girls and boys in separate cars.  
  
About 30 minutes later they were at Usagi and the girls house…er…mansion. The boys stared in shock. As soon as they walked inside something rang. Usagi took a cell phone out of her subspace pocket, and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said in monotone, knowing that the only person who called her on this phone was Dr.J for missions.  
  
"Yes he is…..Are you sure?……… Alright we'll get right to it." Said Usagi.  
  
"What was that about usa?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Heero and I have a Mission for just us. We'll be back in a couple hours." Replied Usagi.  
  
"What do we have to do Usa?" asked Heero.  
  
"Assainate George Simdoo. The Oz talker." Usagi.  
  
"Fine, lets go." Heero  
  
"I have to get ready first." Usagi.  
  
"Fine" Heero.  
  
Usagi relized everyone must have gone to bed while they were talking.  
  
"I'll be right back." Usagi took off up the stairs to her room. When she reached her room she pulled out a black, form fitting, leather, cat suit. Then she put her hair in a neck ponytail since it was to short to do anything else, then put a black mask on to cover her face while grabbing one for Heero. She quietly went back downstairs to see him staring at her in shock. She through the full mask face at him and he caught it and pulled it on nodding in thanks. They walked out towards their motocycle, both glad that they had a silencer on the engine so that it made no sound. (A/N: there is no such thing I made it up.) They went to were the oz guy was, an Oz base about 20 miles from where they were staying. They stopped about a mile away, and walked the rest, being sure to stay hidden In the shadows.  
  
They followed the walkway once inside the building. Heero followed Usagi until they reached the right room. Slowly they opened the door to find that he was a sleep in his bed. Heero put his silencer on his gun and while staying in the shadows until he had a clear shot. With the pull of the trigger, the bullet had imbedded itself in his head. On the way out they took out a few guards that were patrolling and set the bombs. With a minute to spare, they jumped on their motocycles and rode away and soon heard the BOOM!!!!!  
  
"Mission Completed." They whispered at the same time, then smirked when they heard the others. About a half-an-hour later they were back at the mansion, hungry. They went into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of fruit each and eat it. Then Heero followed Usagi to his room which was right next to her's. His room was a dark blue with black symbols of… Uranus? (A/N.. Hmmmm… I just gave away a huge hint… opps.) After getting over the shock he stripped into his boxers to go to bed. (A/n…*drools* OH! Opps sorry!! Back to the story.) As soon as he was about to turn off his light Usagi walked in. She was wearing a loose red night gown that went down really low, but just enough showing so that it didn't make her look sluttish. He moved over and she laid down next to him, giving him a kiss on the lips, and letting him hold her, sighed contently. They stayed like that, holding each other, until morning.  
  
"Oh my" said a quiet voice that woke up Usagi but yet she didn't open her eyes as she heard the person start to close the door. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a very familiar voice,  
  
"Koneko! What the hell?"  
  
With that she sat up and relized what the person sounded so mad about. Heero had gotten a little naughty last night and some how his arm ended up under her long night gown and was laying on her stomach, which landed in her lap when she sat up. She heard Heero mumble a protest to her getting up and pulled her back down and put his head on her shoulder using her as a pillow still as sound asleep as possible. She giggled then looked toward the door and said to the fuming Haruka,  
  
"Please Haruka, not now. Heero's still asleep, we didn't get to bed till really late last night."  
  
Then she realized how that sounded and turned toward the even madder Haruka.  
  
"I didn't mean it as it sounded…please Haruka, believe me,…I'll tell you what I mean later please." Usagi pleaded. Haruka's face softened and she said,  
  
"Fine but you better have a really good explaination."  
  
"Of coruse Haruka"  
  
Usagi went back to sleep for another hour before being woken up by the hand that was running up and down her thigh. She shivered at the feeling she got, and turned toward him.  
  
"Mornin' Heero. We have a slight problem."  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"Haruka found us together and I said something that sounded worst then it should of."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
So Usagi told him the story and stopped when she got to the part that she had said stupidly.  
  
"then I said that we didn't get to bed to really late lst night. And she took it the wrong way and your hand didn't help the situation much either."  
  
"Oh well. Let's head downstairs to face the music." Heero.  
  
So they got dressed and headed downstairs. Everyone was quiet as they showed up downstairs. 'Looks like Haruka told everyone' Usagi thought. 'Oh well' she sighed.  
  
  
  
Done. It's still not really long but it is longer than what I had thought it would be. I'm running out of ideas fast. I know that I'm going to have the other senshi and Mamoru evil. But I don't know how to include them into it. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. Please review!! 


	4. The cool evil dude!?!?!?

Hi ppl! Sorry it took so long to get this out but I was being a lazy bum.it is 12:42 am. Not tired at all.I already had this written down. Now all I have to do is type it.first off.I'm sorry if you think that the events in this chapter are coming to soon. Well I'm sorry but please deal with it!!!!! Oh yeah.you can thank my boyfriend Aleks for making me put it up. I also want to make sure every one knows that most of these chapters have been written and read by my best friend Heather and if you review can you please tell them thank you.or you can just compliment me, I'll be happy to take all the credit. Oh Yeah!!!! I have another story that I have been working on but haven't got out.I'll give you a preview of it at the bottom. Please tell me if you like the preview. Remember.. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Coyote Moon Ch.4  
  
  
  
Looking towards Haruka they found her standing with her hands behind her back. On Usagi's way to sit down with Heero a couple of feet behind her, Haruka came up to Usagi. 'What's she up to?' Usagi thought. Haruka pulled Usagi behind her, and took out her sword, yes the space sword, and started chasing Heero around yelling things like, "Die for touching my Koneko, DIE!!!!" Everyone was gasping for breath in a matter of seconds at this odd scene, except for Usagi. Usagi was beyond mad. "Haruka and Heero! If you don't sit down now I swear to god I'll make you and you won't like!" she screamed. Haruka and Heero followed the command while everyone else shut up. The Senshi and Heero didn't like the way her hair became silver and her eyes a silvery bluish black, but for different. The scout's new not to cross Cosmos and Heero didn't feel like setting any broken bones any time soon. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Usagi stated. As she started to walk towards the park, she started to think about what just happened. 'Well I know cosmos is going to come very soon. But when? I wonder what side will come out first, the scrolls say which one should but I don't like following them because I was destined to marry Mamoru and look at what happened. Not that I don't mind. Really, after he tried to take my virginity more then I can count, and he cheated on me. So I say fuck the destined shit!!!!! Better be getting back before they try to kill Heero.' And so she made her way back to her mansion. Meanwhile when she was gone this is what happened. As soon as Usagi left Heero was question. "What happened?" asked Mina and the Inner scouts. "Never thought you had it in ya, buddy!" (Guess) Duo Said. "How could you Heero!" Quatre said. "Injustice Yuy!" Wufei "If you ever touch Koneko again you will die!" Haruka exclaimed. (Duh! Who else!) Before Heero could answer the questions that were thrown at him and glare at all the threats or odd comments, Usagi walked back in. Everyone went silent and gave them questioning glances. "Don't give us that look!" Usagi calmly exclaimed. They all looked away. 'BOOM!!!!' They all looked towards the... black lightning bolt?!?!? The boys got their guns out while the girls rolled there eyes and transformed knowing that the guns would not help. "Venus Beauty Power!" "Mars Fire Power!" "Jupiter Storm Power!" "Uranus Whirlwind Power!" "Pluto Time Power!" Neptune Water Power!" "Saturn Death Power!" "Silver Moon Power!" "Make-up!" They screamed together! They boys were starting at the girl's new transformation. All of them ignoring the bad guy who sat there floating, still hidden in the shadows. 'How do they just forget a major threat to them and the world?'?????? thought, sweatdropping. Venus's new transformation still had the sailor out fit but with out the glove. Her skirt was white at the top and ended in dark orange. She had an orange bow with an orange heart transformation brooch in the center. Mars was the same but with red and a red gem that seemed to hold an inner fire. Jupiter was the same but in green, and her brooch was a circle with a pink lightning bolt on it. Neptune had the same out fit but in turquoise and Pluto in maroon. Uranus was in a fighting gi; it was a sandy yellow color. She had a locket that had the symbol of Uranus on it, as did all of the girl's brooches but their own planet. Saturn and Moon were wearing starlight outfits but not having the microphone thingy, Saturn with purple leather and had less showing then the normal starlight outfit like the one Moon was in. Moon was in white. Both girls had lockets. Moon had a creasant moon on her forehead as the other girls had there respected symbols on there foreheads. All the girls had heels except for Haruka. Heero was staring at Usagi in Shock. 'Wow!' was all he could think. "Excuse me! Stop staring at the Sailor Sluts and pay attention to the cool evil dude Please!" yelled ?????? All eyes turned to the figure shrouded in darkness. He floated in to the light and the girls gasped. Their enemy was Mamoru! "What are you doing here?" yelled Usagi. "I am here to become king of this world with you by my side, Usako!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Never and don't call me Usako! I'm not yours and I never was!" Usagi replied. "Leave Usa alone!" Heero yelled trying to shoot Mamoru. It did know harm. "Damn it!" Mamoru got Heero in a headlock using his dark magic while at the same time attacking him with black magic to kill him. "No HEERO!" "So! This is the reason you would never give yourself to me! After I kill him you will be mine!" Mamoru started laughing hysterically. Heero Started to Scream in pain. Usagi tried to get Mamoru to let go, as Mamoru added more pressure, Heero passed out. Uasgi, thinking the worst, screamed in rage and pain as Mamoru let Heero go, he fell on the floor. Usagi's hair turned silver and her eyes turned a silvery bluish-black. A dark eight- pointed star replaced her creasant moon. "Cosmos Uni-Death Power Make-Up!" Screamed Usagi. Usagi's out fit changed into a tight black leather cat suit with know sleeves. She also had many weapons on her example: guns, knives, and stuff like that. On her back was pure black angel wings. Her lipstick was black along with her sparkly black eye shadow. In a dangerous monotone she stated, "Now you die Mamoru!" "Not this time Cosmos." He said and then disappeared. Right after he left, Usagi detranformed and fainted from ehastion. Haruka ran over to Usagi and picked her up as Wufei pick up Heero. "Put them in the Heero's room together." Neptune said. "But-" Haruka started to complain but stopped as soon as she saw Neptune glare at her. "Fine." She stated. She followed Wufei to Heero's room and hesitantly placed Usagi next to Heero as they rolled over and wrapped their arms around each other. She sighed in defeat knowing that no matter what she tried they would always be together. 


End file.
